


Saved By Daylight

by AssbuttOfTheReaders, Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dead by Daylight au, Horror, M/M, Near Death Experience, happy ending!, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark find themselves suck in a terrifying situation and the only way to escape is to find four generators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab with assbuttofthereader! She is super talented and you should all read her works! Her tumblr is @assbutt-of-the-readers. She's so great! She wrote Jack's part and edited. I wrote Mark's parts.
> 
> We both had a lot of fun writing this!

Jack felt fear and adrenaline pump through his body as he finishes fixing the second generator. He let out a small sigh of relief, happy that he was one more generator closer to freedom. He knows there are, or at least was, other people here, he could hear their screams echoing around this god for saken place as that monster mercilessly killed them. He jumps as he hears the sounds of bells ringing and sees a bright flash of red, signifying that the monster is near him. 

"Don't do this! Please, let me go! I-I'll do anything! Just don't-" The man’s plea is cut off and replaced by a sick crunch, followed by gurgling. 

 

Jack bits his lip to keep himself from letting out a whimper. He curls himself up even tighter, hiding behind the generator as the red glow disappears, meaning the monster was now invisible and Jack couldn't see it. Jack glances around and feels his heart stop as he sees what appeared to be the air moving. That was the monster and now Jack was caught. He going to die here in this awful place, terrified and alone. That thing was going to get him and stick his neck through a hook. 

Jack watched the moving air walk past him and after a few moments, Jack let out another sigh of relief. He's glad he escaped the monster, but felt a pang of sadness as he realized it was on its way to kill someone else. It's okay Jack. You're fine, for now, anyways. Get the last two generators to work and then your home free. Well, that's if the button will work.

He stood up slowly from his hiding place between the generator and the wooden wall of the old shack he was in. He slowly looked over and nearly threw up. A few feet away from him was a hook hanging from a wooden pole. And on that hook was a blonde man with part of the hook sticking out of his mouth, with the rest lodged in his head. Blood poured out of his mouth and ran down the sides of it. His blue eyes were dead and cold, staring at Jack as if he was the one who did that.

Jack shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to help the man. He turns around and begins to walk slowly forward, ignoring the strong smell of blood and other scents, as they assaulted his senses. He jumped when more light flooded around him, signifying someone else had managed to fix a generator. Alright Jackaboy, one more generator and you're home free. Maybe you can do this, maybe you'll survive. Just gotta make it to the last one in the middle.

Mark leaned against the broken wall behind him, trying to catch his breath. He'd been running around this terrifying place, trying to fix generators and running for his life. Suddenly his engineering skill was coming in real handy. Of course he'd only been able to fix one generator. The monster had a habit of interrupting him in the middle of fixing these damn things. Not to mention he couldn't concentrate with the screams. Every minute there was another, though that wasn’t what disturbed mark the most. It was when the screams stopped. It was always abrupt. Mark could only imagine what was happening to those poor souls. 

The sound of a bell brought Mark back to the present. He ducked down, holding his breath. There was a scream on the other side of the wall, then silence. He strained to hear anything else and could faintly make out a dripping sound. He heard large footsteps heading in the opposite direction. He waited till he couldn't hear them anymore, then let out a sigh of relief. Mark felt like he was going to throw up. He'd just listen to someone get murdered as he hide. But, could he have actually done something? The monster was giant compared to him. He silently apologized to the poor person who he'd heard get killed, then he got up, and headed in the opposite direction he had heard the monster go. He looked up. There was light coming from several different places. He guessed that there were about three generators up and running. 

One more, Mark thought and began to run towards the middle of the park. As he got closer, he noticed the silhouette of a building. It looked like a broken old cabin. Mark hesitated to trap himself in, but he didn’t have much choice. The closest generator to him was inside. Mark gathered up all his courage, and headed inside. It was much darker inside than it was outside. He crept along, keeping one of his hands on the wall and the other hand out in front of him. Then he felt it hit something. He felt around. As his eyes adjusted, he realized it was a generator. He smiled. I’m going to survive this, Mark thought. Then, right when Mark felt a flicker of hope, he heard something outside.

Jack mentally cursed himself as his foot hit a rock, making a loud noise. He quickly ducked inside the building, hoping the monster was nowhere near him. This is the last generator, then you're home free you just gotta make it to the button- his train of thought was derailed as he looked around a sees a shadow by the generator. He froze in place, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it wasn't the monster but that didn't mean this person was friendly. 

"H-hello?" He called out quietly. He took a small step forward, trying to get a better look at the person. 

"What!?" Mark hissed under his breath. He spun around to look at whoever had spoken. The whole time he'd been here, he hadn’t spoken to anyone. It was jarring to hear something besides a scream. 

Mark stared into the darkness, trying to make out who the person was. The light caught them at the right moment though, as Mark saw their hair was neon green. 

"Jack?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. Jack shouldn't be here. 

"Mark?" Jack called out, not wanting to believe he was here. But now that he looked closer, he could make out Marks blood red hair in the poorly lit cabin. "Holly shit, what are you doing here? Do you know how you got here?" Jack asked, slowly walking towards Mark. 

"I-I don't know how I got here. I just woke up here! What about you?" Mark whispered.

Jack shook his head, "I have no idea either. I was sitting at home and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm in this god awful place with a note telling me turn on four of the generators. And then after I do that, I have to find some switch and flip it." Jack whispered, crouching down by the generator. 

"Same here. I got the same note," Mark said. He bit his lip, studying Jack. "Hey, are you hurt?" Mark had seen what the monster could do. He really hoped Jack hadn't seen anything like what he had seen.

Jack shook his head, "I'm fine. Well, physically anyway. Just a few minor scrapes and bruises. I managed to avoid being seen by the monster. What about you? Are you okay?" Jack asked, turning to study Mark. 

Mark sighed. "Physically I'm fine. Mentally, not so much. I've managed to avoid the monster, but I've seen... a lot," Mark said. He turned back to the generator, going back to working on it. "Come on. If we get this one fixed and we're home free." Mark tried his best to give Jack a reassuring smile.

Jack smiled back and turned towards the generator, "This should go much faster since we're both doing this." He said, starting to work on fixing the wiring of it. "Have you seen anyone else here? Other than the monster, I mean."

"Seen? Not really. But I've definitely heard other people," Mark said. Then there was a scream. It was far off, but they both knew what it meant. “Have you seen anyone?"

Jack nodded his head, feeling bile rise up in the back of his throat as remember the dead guy hanging from a hook. "Uh, yeah. But it was only after the monster had killed him. I was lucky the thing didn't see me." He shook his, clearing his thoughts as continued to mess with the wires, almost done with fixing them.

Mark nodded. He continued to work on the generator. The sooner it was fixed, the sooner the two of them could get out of there. The both of them kept working in silence. Finally the generator roared to life, the light above them turning on. Mark smiled, grabbing Jack and hugging him. "Holy shit! We did it!" He said. 

Jack grinned, "Yeah we did! Now, let's go! We have to find the switch and get the hell out of here." They both stood up but before they could move any further, they heard the sounds of bells going right outside the door way signifying the monster was right outside. Jack felt panic and fear twist in his stomach, "We need to hide! Uh, in the closet. Go!" He whispered, shoving Mark towards it. 

Mark climbed in, closing the closet door as soon as Jack was inside. It was a tight squeeze. Mark held his breath and listened closely. All he could hear was his heart beating fast. I'm going to die he thought. He looked at Jack and he feels tears form. He didn't want to die, but more than that he didn’t want to lose Jack. Jack meant a lot to him. 

The floor boards outside the closet creaked under the monsters weight. Mark hugged Jack closer to him. 

Jack squeezed Mark tightly as he felt Marks tears soak through shirt. He wanted so badly to wipe away Marks tears and tell him everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He knew everything would not be okay. They were going to die here in this closet, together but scared out of their minds. Maybe I can distract the monster and Mark can run? I don't care if I die, if it means it will give Mark a chance to live.

He continued to rub soothing patterns on Marks back as he pulled back slightly, getting ready to tell Mark what he was planning on doing. Before he could whisper a single syllable, he heard a loud crash coming from outside the closet door, followed by a loud scream. 

"Go to hell, you piece of shit!" He heard a woman say, anger and hatred lacing her voice. Not a moment later, Jack heard a sick crunch followed by the sound of choking, and then bells. He heard the monsters heavy footsteps walk off in the opposite direction, leaving Mark and him a lone in the closet. 

Mark listened intently to the noise outside. After a few minutes, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Do you think he's gone?" he asked, his voice just below a whisper. 

Jack nodded his head, "For now, anyways. We should get going to the exit before that thing comes back." 

Mark nodded. He slowly opened the door of the closet. He got out, looking around cautiously. It looked clear so Mark grabbed Jack's hand and started running. They got out of the building. Mark didn't exactly know where he was going but he had a general idea. Jack on the other hand seem to know where to go. He ran faster than mark, and led the way. They came to a large gateway. On one side of the doors there was a lever. Mark ran up to it and pulled down. It budged slightly. Mark pushed harder but it wouldn’t move any faster.

"What the fuck!?" He hissed. He pushed it down with all his strength, but it didn’t move any faster. Mark heard a bell toll in the distance. Jack ran over and pulled on the lever with Mark. It still went at the same pace. Finally the doors began opening. The two kept at it till the doors were fully open. When the doors were opened, large lights turned on illuminating them. Mark grabbed Jack's hand again, running through the gate. 

Mark looked back to see the monster right behind them. He picked up his pace. There was no way they could out run the monster. His legs already hurt and his chest burned. They were supposed to be safe. They had won. They were so close. This couldn’t be where they died, not after all of that.

Suddenly mark felt something tug on his arm, jerking him back. He turned around. Jack had tripped.

"Jack! Come on! Get up!" Mark said. He leaned down to help Jack up, but it was too late. The monster was right on top of them. Without thinking, Mark put himself between the monster and Jack. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. But nothing happened. He looked at the monster. It stood there, no more than five feet from them, staring. It didn't try to attack them or anything. It just stared. 

"What the hell?" Mark breathed out. He looked at Jack, who looked just as shocked. "A-are you okay?" Mark asked. 

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Jack said, standing up and tugging Mark with him. "I don't know why it's just standing there but I don't want to wait around and find out." He said, limping away from the monster. 

"Right," Mark said. He followed Jack, walking away from that place of the nightmares. He turned around one more time. The monster was still there, staring. It slowly turned around, heading back through the door. Looking the door way over Mark decided it made for the perfect gate way to hell. Mark looked back at Jack. He seemed fine except for a small limp. Mark felt bad. He wished he could do something to help him. Then he had an idea. "Hey Jack do you maybe want me to carry you?" Mark offered. 

Jack looked at him uncertainly, "Uh, yeah. But only if you're not too tired to carry me." Jack looked away, feeling embarrassed that he had to ask for help. 

Mark smiled. He got closer to jack, picking him up, carrying him princess style. "Nah I'm not too tired." He said. 

Jack couldn't help but let out a small giggle and wrap his arms around Marks neck as he realized they were safe. He lies his head down on Marks should, loving the feeling of Mark holding him. "You know, I could get used to this." He whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Mark asked. 

Jack felt his cheeks turn a deep scarlet. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Forget I said anything." Jack said, averting his eyes.

Mark chuckled. "I don't think I will. Besides I could get used to holding you in my arms." A blush creeping onto Mark face. 

Jacks eyes darted up to Marks face, looking for any sign he was lying. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "After all that, I don't think I ever want to let go of you again." Mark hugged Jack closer to him. He felt tears beginning to form again. "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Jack reached up and wiped away his tears. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." He then placed his hand on Marks cheek and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. "You'll never have to worry about losing me again." He whispered against Marks lips. 

All Mark could do was smile. He gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Jack smiled back at Mark, "I love you too." He glanced up and saw a sign, telling them they were close to somewhere civilized. "Look! We must be close to a town or something."

Mark smiled. "Good. I'm going to sleep for a week," he chuckled. 

"I'm going to shower, then sleep for a week because dear god do I need one." Jack let out a chuckle of his own. 

"Good point. You do stink," Mark teased.

Jack swatted the back of his head, "Like you smell any better!" He laughed, knowing they both needed a hot shower, some warm food, and a good night’s sleep.

"Yeah, you're right. I definitely stink too." He said, laughing. They came up to a road. Mark looked left and right. There didn't seem to be a lot of traffic. In fact there didn't seem to be any traffic. "Think we should hitchhike there?" He asked.

Jack looked around and then snorted. "If we can even find a car on this road, I don't think they'll stop for two homeless looking guys. We'd better walk till we find a better solution." 

Mark laughed and nodded. He started heading east. He saw the sun peeking out from the horizon. It must be sunrise. Mark looked at Jack. The faint light of dawn made him look gorgeous. Mark smiled, hugging Jack closer to him. They were okay. They made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! check out my tumblr @samipleir and Check out @assbutt-of-the-readers tumblr too!


End file.
